


Meeting Spiderman

by MarvelChild



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelChild/pseuds/MarvelChild
Summary: Steve comes back to train with the avengers after the events of Civil War. He hasn't really met Peter yet, though. Well, Peter needs training and Steve hasn't fully caught up with the 21st century yet.





	Meeting Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters in this story. Enjoy!!

Steve sighed. It had been a few months since he'd seen the avengers facility.

It had remained the same for the most part, but it was still weird to return after all that happened in Germany. 

It was his first day back and he was supposed to get in some light training with Spider-Man, who was assigned to him by the one and only Tony Stark. Whether it be for the benefit of the kid or Tony, Steve couldn't decide.

Steve pondered, he hadn't truly met the kid yet, as their encounter in Germany was quite short and he had been wearing a mask. However he proved to be capable so Steve somewhat looked forward to their meeting.

Steve walked into the training room only to find Tony talking to who he presumed to be Spider-Man, "... so you'll be training with Cap". Steve placed a firm grip on the hero's shoulder, "Yep son you'll be with me". Steve felt him jump as he began to turn around. "The name's Peter. Peter Parker or Spider-Man, whichever is cool with you. Spidey works too or Pete, but you don't have to call me Pete!" Steve couldn't tell who was more shocked to see the other.

The boy infront of him looked like a kid fresh out of middle school. He couldn't have been any older than sixteen. He knew the hero was somewhat young but he expected him to be at least eighteen!

Steve gritted his teeth, 'How could Tony take him to Germany to fight a bunch of superheroes?' The man thought it was completely irresponsible.

"You're just a kid!" The words escaped Steve's mouth before he could even realize. "I'm not a kid!" Peter said almost whining. Tony raised a brow as he looked on "Well I'll leave you two to it. I wouldn't wanna spoil the fun" he said as he exited.

Steve blinked "Yeah a- training. lets work on your form, you were a little sloppy last time I saw you". The teen lit up "Last time I remember I stole your shield". Steve smirked, 'maybe the kid'll learn some thin'.


End file.
